


My dark little secret

by Mirime16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Horcruxes, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime16/pseuds/Mirime16
Summary: "Harry you can't be serious!" shouted Draco on the boy lying next to him."I am serious Draco, I've checked it multiple times. I told you that it's depressing a bit." Sighed Harry, when he pushed strand of Draco's blond hair behind his ear."I just need to endure it and I'll be fine you'll see." Draco's face was stoically unreadable if he did think something he didn't showed it on his face.Alas fanfic about Harry and Draco enduring life after the war altogether in strange muggle world and a/b/o-verse





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic about Harry and Draco. Just decided to post my work.
> 
> Feel free to enjoy it!

 

# My dark little secret

## Chapter no.1 Encounter

** Draco’s POV **

It’s been already 2 years since the end of the war. I can say that I ‘ve survived my trial pretty well even though it was thanks to the luck named Harry ‘git’ Potter. Without him I would be probably in Azkaban trying to not go crazy any fucking minute. Funny how my petty existence should be thankful to him. I was surprised when he just popped up in front of Wizengamot to defend me and my case. I expected that I would have my cell already prepared next to the one of my father’s but noo Potter just had to save one more life because of his almighty hero complex. Maybe I am thankful, but I have for him only a little drop of thankfulness.

“Good morning, I am searching for some fruit yoghurt, can you help me?” My pitying was interrupted by young girl maybe thirteen or fourteen years old.

Breathe in, breathe out. Okay, good, now smile, I can’t lose another job.

“Good morning, aisle three you need to go to the end of this one then to the right and it would be the fourth aisle on your left.” I said with the best smile I could do at that moment. Just go, please. To my luck she left immediately. _Sigh_. This day will be long.

Yeah, because of wizarding society I rather left and started my own life in a muggle world slash muggle London. It was hard since the beginning, but I can handle it somehow now. I just still hate talking with muggles. Old habits die hard I guess. I live in small apartment just few minutes of walk from this department store. It is small but mine and that’s all that matters to me.

I was lucky during last few months that I had no encounters with wizards or witches. Only wizards or witches can have alpha, beta or omega traits that’s why I’m glad that I didn’t meet anyone. And guess who was so lucky to inherit omega traits and presented as an omega year ago? It was the worst like literally THE WORST experience I ever had. It was triggered by some wizard alpha who just wanted to have a lunch in a place I worked as a waiter. I suddenly felt dizzy and drunk maybe. I remember smelling some spices mixed with chocolate.

_Sigh._ I still have some flashbacks during nights I’m alone. That wizard dragging me out, kissing me, trying to have me, my unpleasantly wet ass and wet jeans I had. I cried and begged him to leave me, but his strength was overwhelming. Thankfully my coworker saved me and drag me to my home then leaved. After that I remember an awful pain in my body. The most humiliating fact was that I wanted that wizard back with me. It was a long week, long week of my first heat, I hated it, I hate everything about it, but… I can do nothing. Learn to live with it Draco Malfoy otherwise you’ll get fucked by random stranger again. So, I keep track of my heats and always take day offs from my job. It helps to not get raped.

“Okay another shelf is filled with this meat-poison in cans.” He praised himself and smiled checking his watches.

“Nice my shift ends in half an hour.” Draco mumbled for himself and turned to leave to the storeroom but bumped to some man and started panicking. _Oh shit, he smells like an alpha._

 

** Harry’s POV **

Two years without any possibility of private life, it exhausted Harry enough that he started to live in muggle London since week ago. After war Harry was chased by reporters from Daily Prophet every day he went out. Ginny left him, and it was partially his fault as well. Actually, he admitted that he only pretended his love for her after war. She was awesome as a friend but his feelings for her, he felt during their studies in Hogwarts, completely disappeared. So, she focused more on Quidditch as a seeker in Holyhead Harpies and stayed in touch with her family. Harry wanted to stay away of any wizarding public places, so he confessed to his friends – Hermione and Ron, about Ginny and his feelings.

Ron was mad on Harry at the beginning but then he came and told him: _“Well mate, Ginny is Beta. I know…. And I wish for you as Alpha for Alpha… You just should find some Omega that you’ll be happy with. Merlin I am glad that you’re not with my sister anymore.”_

Harry smiled. These memories were precious to him. He got up from the armchair he was sitting in and went to grab some food from fridge.

“Damn… I have to go to buy some food…I completely forgot!”

So, he took his coat and went to the nearest store. This muggle life somehow helped him to live more freely then in wizarding world, no one to pursue him, no interviews… He enjoyed it.

He didn’t use his wand, he tried to do everything in ‘the muggle way’ last few days. It didn’t occur to him at first how much he was used to magic around him but…after two or three days he was already used to the muggle way. Whenever he woke up from his nightmares he went to do laundry or wash dishes…anything doing by hands helped him relax. He would lie if he said that he was fine. He knew that he had tons of problems and panic attacks but didn’t like the fact that Daily Prophet would find out immediately if he went to counselor.

“Okay so some cans with anything eatable first.” Harry mumbled to himself when he arrived in the store.

Something smelled nicely here like combination of vanilla, lavender and something he didn’t know but it reminded him the feeling of laying on a greenfield site and just enjoying the warmth of the sun. Completely lost in depths of the scent he just continued to the aisle in front of him. It had some cans with… meat? So, he didn’t question how he got there. Until the guy, that was refilling the shelves a second ago, bumped in him, that took Harry out of his scent trance.

“Erm, excuse me.” Harry heard from guy, who to vanished into thin air.

“That was strange.” Harry mumbled to himself and followed that guy with his eyes, then took some of the cans with him and went to pay him.

Only after Harry arrived at home he suddenly realized that there was a witch or wizard because of that scent. Well maybe witch than wizard because it smelled like an omega and Harry didn’t have the pleasure to meet any male omega. It was pretty rare in fact. He sighed.

He took one of the freshly bought cans and plopped the inside of it on his plate and went to heat it up in the microwave. During the heating of his ‘delicious’ meal, he tried to remember the scent he smelled. He didn’t know why but it was somehow familiar to him. Maybe he should try to meet that someone again.

He was disturbed by the sound of microwave, telling him his meal was ready to eat.

“Whatever- it can wait, now I’m really hungry.” Harry shook his head and took the plate out of the microwave.


	2. Karma's a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome everyone some info first:  
> I don't have the regular schedule of updating (at least not yet).
> 
> If you like it comment down below what do you like and don't forget to leave your kudos ^^

# Chapter no.2 Karma’s a bitch

** Draco’s POV **

Draco rushed in the storeroom, trying to catch his breath and shaking A LOT. _No, no, no, no, no! That can NOT be possible, what would any alpha do here?! Why here?!_ Draco was pacing in the storeroom back and forth, immersed into his thoughts and panicking. He was scared. He didn’t have the pleasure to find any ‘good’ alpha who didn’t want to fuck him at the same moment they smelled him. _Any places on earth and that fucking alpha chooses to walk into this store, hello to my fucking luck AGAIN._ Draco whined and punched one of the lockers there.

“Ouch.” That pain took Draco’s sanity back to the realm of reality. _Okay, just breathe… It was just a bad coincidence. He didn’t pursue me so maybe I can stay calm and hope that he won’t walk in here anymore._ Draco collapsed into the one of the chairs next to him, hiding his face in his palms. _My life is a nightmare…_ After a few minutes of light sobbing, he raised his head, took one of the water bottles from the table in front of him and poured its contents on his face. Who would care about his wet clothes? He definitely wouldn’t.

He regretted that he stopped smoking few months back. It always calmed his nerves, but he had to stop with it. He had no choice as no more spare money was available. Everything he earns, he gives away in form of a rent money and bought ‘food’. He shook his head to gather his thoughts, stood up and went to open his locker. He just stared for a few minutes into the mirror. His own reflection greeted him with weary weepy grey eyes, wet platinum hair sticking to his forehead. He slicked his wet hair back and smiled on his reflection. When he had his hair in this way, he looked as an younger version of him. He closed the locker and went back to the shop.

Thankfully the alpha was gone. Only small trace of its scent stayed in the air. Draco sighed. This will be a long shift for him, smelling this awesome scent. Wait a second… Awesome?! No, he dislikes it, there was no possibility that this combination of amber, saffron, some sort of wood and peppers would amaze him. Nope, not happening. He gulped and continued to the aisle of dairy products, to fill the fridges.

Draco had his birthday yesterday. It was lonely evening. Not that he was expecting someone to arrive. Pansy send him an apologetic owl that she couldn’t arrive. Something about her two girls and cold, if he remembered properly. Blaise … well Blaise cut any contacts with him after Draco confided in him that he had presented as an omega. Draco believed that Blaise didn’t want to hurt him. At least he wanted to believe this version than any else possible. Draco’s mom, who lives with their relatives in France, send him two new coats and a letter, that Draco couldn’t make himself to read. They didn’t talk properly since the end of the war. Well, she even doesn’t know, that Draco presented as an omega, he didn’t tell anyone else after Blaise stopped talking to him.

His boss called him to her office, when he was done with the stuff in the fridges. He just hoped that he won’t be fired. He took a breath in, when he arrived in front of her office. After he calmed himself a bit, he knocked on her doors.

“Come in.” Said cheerful voice from inside.

“Good afternoon, did you call me ma’am?” Draco asked her, entering the office and closing the doors behind him.

“Yeah, Mr. Malfoy, please, take a seat. Your landlord called here, he had some urgent matter, that he wanted to talk about with you and only you.” She said passing him the phone she held.

Draco gulped, that wasn’t good. He knew he was late with this month’s rent, but he would pay it in few days if he got the opportunity.

“Good afternoon, sir.” Draco said to the phone.

“Aaah, Mr. Malfoy, finally, finally. Good… Well there’s this matter, I am calling about.” Answered the man in his mid-fifties on the other side of the phone.

“Go on, sir.” Draco closed his eyelids and hoped for the best. He started to tremble a bit. _Please don’t kick me out._

“Well, Mr. Malfoy, I know that you are late with your payment, but the fact is that the studio I am renting you will be sold. More precisely, I’ve decided to sell it. Nevertheless, I found you different studio through my friend. Even the rent is cheaper. Will you be able to move out from your current studio during tomorrow?” Draco just listened unable to say anything making any sense. So, he must move out, nice. Before his heat, even better. _At least that man found a replacement and won’t kick me out._ Draco realized that it was his turn to say something after a while of silence on the other end.

“Mr. Brown, I-I thank you… Yes, I’ll be able to move out during tomorrow morning and I’m honestly deeply sorry that I didn’t pay the rent yet.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve arranged a deal with my friend, that you’ll pay this monthly rent to him to lesser your worries. So, I suppose it’s a deal then. Tomorrow morning, I’ll wait you in front of the doors to your studio, okay? Have a nice day.” The man hanged up immediately after he finished his speech. Draco didn’t even manage to say his goodbyes, just sighed and passed the phone to his boss. She just lifted her eyes from the papers on her desk and took the phone.

“Everything all right, Mr. Malfoy?” she asked him.

“Yes ma’am. Well I wanted to ask you if I can take one more day off. I need to move myself to different studio during tomorrow.” He stood up and nervously shifted his weight from one leg to another. She raised her brows, put down the papers, she held and remeasured Draco with her sight.

“I got the urgency of your matter, Mr. Malfoy. AND I will give you another day off, if you’ll take at least four more night shifts this month as well.” She smiled on him and waited for his reaction.

“Okay… I will take these shifts.” _I don’t have any other option either…_ “If that’s everything I’ll be going now ma’am.” She dismissed him with a nod and returned to her papers. _Next twenty-four hours will be ‘awesome’. I would be glad AND grateful if my karma or whatever it is stopped with this kind of ‘surprises’._ With that thought Draco headed home to pack all of his things and to prepare himself for the next morning of pre-heat signs he expected.


	3. Time is ticking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel honored by your kudos guys! ILY <3
> 
> **So to the update schedule:**  
>  1\. I will update twice a week  
> 2\. I'll post on my twitter (link at the end notes) when I'll let out new chap 
> 
> I hope that you'll enjoy it so far :)  
> Leave kudos if you like my work AND feel free to leave me comments down there

#  Chapter no. 3: Time is ticking

** Harry’s POV **

Don’t live in past… Easily said than done. Harry couldn’t help himself, the flashbacks are coming to him in the most unsuitable moments. He would lie if he were claiming, that he’s completely fine. This flashback came to him after his meal. Normal people would go clean the dishes after their meal or brush their teeth, read newspapers anything different than just lying on the floor and screaming, shaking, gasping. Why does he have to relive the pain he felt in the past again and again and again?

Harry stopped screaming, because the ‘flashback attack’ ended. He got up and went to his desk in the other room. The seizures were becoming worse every day, that’s a partial reason of his moving to muggle world as well. At least no one knows him here. That’s also why he quitted his job as an Auror. He just didn’t want to get another seizure in the middle of an important mission or worse in the middle of attack. He opened the top drawer of his desk and took a small carved wooden box. He opened it and sighed. There lay ten-inch-long wand from hawthorn with core of a unicorn hair. That wand belonged to Draco Malfoy in the past. Harry wanted to give that wand back to Malfoy after his trial, but he didn’t have any opportunity. He can’t return it now, not when he knows what truly happened with it. He took it out of its box and closed his eyes, recalling the memory of his last duel with Voldemort.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**_ 2nd May 1998 _ **

_“There are no more Horcruxes. It’s just you and me now, Riddle. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good.” Said Harry, pressing Draco’s wand in his fingers._

_“One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?”_

_“So, it all comes down to this, doesn’t it?” whispered Harry. “Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does…then I am the true master of the Elder Wand.”_

_A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort’s was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco’s wand:_

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

_“Expelliarmus!”_

_The bang was like a cannon blast. The golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort’s green jet meet his own spell, saw the power of his spell reverting Voldemort’s killing curse against Voldemort himself. All of a sudden, the Elder Wand fly high, dark against sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward its master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last._

_Voldemort was dead. The war ended._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The only thing Harry didn’t have any idea of was splitting his own soul into two at that moment. He was the owner of the Elder wand. So basically, what happened was that his soul split and Harry unconsciously created a Horcrux out of the Draco’s wand. More precisely the shard of his soul attached to that wand. As Harry found out later, this couldn’t be possible if he didn’t feel any strong emotion towards the previous owner as hate, jealousy, gratitude even love etc.

The first suspicions appeared after his first heavy seizure. His head hurt A LOT. His scar as well, and it all calmed down when he came back home to his study in Grimmauld place and took that box in his hands. It calmed him down and freed him from the pressure he felt.

That led him to the need of finding out, what’s happening to him. He researched his case alone in the collection of books left by the Blacks. There he discovered some disturbing facts:

  * _If the Horcrux is created unknowingly without binding charm and full preparation of the object designated to hold the shard of the soul, the wizard will have THREE years to repair his situation._
  * _There are two possibilities how to repair it:_


  1. _Destroy the Horcrux created unknowingly, but the wizards or the witches involved will lose some of their powers, in some cases there are descriptions of mentioned wizards or witches dying during the process of the destruction._
  2. _Create another Horcrux properly with all the preparations needed (we won’t describe precise techniques of the process as we suppose it’s obvious), during the full moon end this process with a ritual involving incomplete first Horcrux as well. All of this must be finished BEFORE the limit of three years._


  * _During the period of the three years the wizard or the witch will be suffering from seizures, headaches, high temperatures, hallucinations, disorientation even from losing his/her memory. Their state will be becoming worse every day as the Horcrux is not fixed. (Some of the experts debates its causes as the want of the soul to escape back and be together). Some of the subjects felt relieve of their condition if they had the Horcrux with them._



Harry couldn’t force himself to inform anyone from his surroundings. It was better this way, in the muggle world, having time for himself, being a friend of ‘long distance’, away from his job. This way was still better for him than worried Hermione, sympathies from Ron and Ginny, worried looks from Mrs. Weasley. He has his peace. PLUS, if you add to his condition his ruts it’s better this way.

Harry had nearly one year left. Maybe he was ready to leave. He just didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to know anything more about creations of Horcruxes, but he didn’t want to endanger other people during destroying the Horcrux. It was a dead end to him. He thought about suicide, but he couldn’t destroy the wand. Like the wand didn’t even want to be destroyed. He tried everything he tried with Tom’s Horcruxes. It wasn’t working.

He was interrupted by some voices in the hallway. Apparently, someone was moving into that small studio on this floor.  Suddenly it hit him to the nose. THAT SCENT! He stood up and went to his entry doors, opened them to see WHO was moving in here. Only thing he did catch was closing doors of the studio and intoxicating scent of an omega.

“This would be harder than I thought…” Harry mumbled to himself, closed the doors going out for a walk to clear his head.


	4. My new loud neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope that you'll enjoy this new chapter ^_^
> 
> If you like it don't forget to leave the kudos and feel free to leave comments below this chapter
> 
> Until next time ~~

##  Chapter no.4: My new loud neighbor

** Draco’s POV **

Mr. Brown arrived early in the morning, his ringing via my door bell would awake even Merlin himself. I slowly got up from my bed and shuffled my legs to the entrance doors. It wasn’t even a warm morning, but I was damped by my sweat. The culprit was easy to be found. It was my temperature, one of these ‘lovely’ pre-heat signs I hate a lot. And nice fact to add, I couldn’t wash away that awful scent of that alpha. I still stink with it which is terribly ‘amazing’ by the way.

After opening the doors, I quickly went to change myself into some dark ripped jeans, larger long-sleeved green t-shirt and some gray socks. I took first sneakers that came under my hand and went to meet a huge mountain of boxes awaiting me near the entrance. Sometimes I suspect that Mr. Brown is a wizard, because in his age he’s carrying like how many? Eight? Eight boxes all at once?! I can carry two, at maximum three, but he’s totally different league. Plus, I have the full right to blame my pre-heat signs.

“Yeah Draco you are not weak in any way, just your pre-heat signs are weakening you.” I murmured to myself and chuckled.

When we arrived in front of the awaited destination of my future heat, I was nervous. The pre-heat signs just quickened up AND I needed to get everything ready for my heat, lock myself up and hope that my _silencio_ charm won’t be cancelled when I’ll go into any of numerous orgasms that would surely come.

If Mr. Brown played Rocky with the boxes at my old place, you wouldn’t guess who is playing Rocky now. And yeah, I watched some muggle movies during my last two years, thank you very much. I’m not that strong as Mr. Brown but some small _wingardium leviosa_ never harmed anyone right? I love my craftiness and long sleeves as well.

 I hated how that scent intensified in my nostrils during getting my boxes into the new studio, which was looking quite awesome. I didn’t want any scent Viagra nor anything like that. I just wanted to stay sane for just a little while. Every movement became more and more torturing thanks to the clothes rubbing my skin. The drops of sweat transformed into rivers. My sanity slowly finished her packing up. Just to prepare itself to leave for its ‘heat vacation’. I was lucky that only one last box awaited its transfer to my new ‘palace’. At the same moment I arrived to get that box into that studio I immediately said my thanks and goodbyes to Mr. Brown and slammed my entrance doors.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco’s right pale hand slipped under his pants as fast as possible. Grasping his cock into his palm and giving it some hard strokes. Moaning loudly, that echo of his new studio nearly made him blush. He collapsed on the floor, his back pressed to the doors. His legs were shaking with every stroke he made. It was a full-heat, accelerated by the scent of some certain Alpha living next door. The only thing Draco DID forget was the _silencio_ charm. To his defense his sanity left him long time ago. His mind was filled with only one desire: **to conceive, to reproduce, to have his own puppies.** Another loud passionate cry and he finished himself into his hand.

Although this time his boner didn’t went down as usual. On the contrary it stayed the same and he felt nearly in pain from his own arousal. Moreover, he felt like bathing in that alpha scent, which became stronger and reminded him every second how much he needs to be cared of.

It wasn’t coincidence. Harry who was leaving to clear his head instinctively stopped after hearing the first loud moan, coming from the studio and apparently from his new MALE omega neighbor. He just stood in the hallway and took some deep breaths in to control himself and stop releasing his alpha pheromones in such a dominant way. Harry repeated over and over to himself to move away, to just persuade his own instincts that he can not jump on the omega.

Luckily for Harry his persuasion worked. He slowly moved one leg after another to shift himself out of this building. When he got out he went straight to the nearest shop to buy some water bottles and protein bars. He just wanted to help his new neighbor in any way not just a sexual one. He paid for it and headed back to his home.

Draco was over sensitive during his heat, not just physically but emotionally as well. After his third jerk off he started to cry, not because of the non-easing pain but also because he felt lonely. Maybe his celebration of his birthday had something to do with it. Just…maybe. He sighed and let the tears flow. At the precise moment of Draco’s pitying he was disturbed by a light knock on his doors.

Surprised by it and partially sane thanks to multiple loud orgasms he had, he decided to open the doors. The doors creaked open and the faces of the two boys suddenly became shocked. Harry gulped. He was expecting anything possible. Even after recognizing the fact that the omega neighbor is a male. But Draco Malfoy? No. Not even in his wildest dreams.

Draco’s head, even in the partial sanity he had, was able to put two and two together pretty quickly. Firstly, he is standing in front of Harry Potter, who happens to be alpha as well. _Awesome._ And the worst of it all? The scent that was making Draco crazy, was Potter’s. Draco’s eyes slid to Potter’s right hand, in which he held some bag.

Harry’s eyes followed Draco’s and landed on the bag he was holding. He stretched out his hand to Draco: “I bought this for you. Well, you know…” Harry started nervously, “with the heat nearly flaming through you, I can not otherwise then notice it. I decided that instead of some welcome gift I’ll go buy something useful.”

Draco blinked, he didn’t expect Potter, nor Potter being so caring. He took the bag from Potter’s hand with nearly noticeable ‘um, thank you’. Not even knowing what to say, then Potter’s voice forced him back into the reality.

“In your place I would use some good silencing charm, just in case. Not everyone in this building is understanding about your situation.” Harry winked on Draco. “Yeah and by the way welcome neighbor.”

Then it hit Draco, he didn’t cast _silencio_ at all! He blushed and nervously shifted his weight with another quiet ‘thank you’.

The awkwardness became bigger every second these two were staring and eyeing each other. Neither one of them was moving. Harry was just processing WHO will be living next doors and Draco was processing the fact of Potter’s self-control. Which surprised him to be honest. It didn’t occur to Draco that he stopped crying, that his feeling of loneliness just evaporated. He just stood there until Potter cleared his throat.

“Well Malfoy, nice to see you. Ermm…I hope that the things I bought will be handy.” With that Harry turned himself to leave. Draco quickly blinked as the feeling of loneliness returned.

“Potter, wait! Do you want to have at least some tea?” Harry stopped hearing Draco’s question, turned his head and said:

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my profiles!
> 
> Follow me on twitter: [Mirime's twitter](https://twitter.com/mirimelenalee)  
> Follow me on instagram: [Mirime's instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mirimelenalee)


End file.
